1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A transistor having finFET structure has been used in various types of integrated circuits. Recently, research has been conducted on forming an epitaxial layer on both sides of a channel region of a finFET transistor in order to increase carrier mobility in the channel region.